L'Horloge
by Alfa
Summary: Fin alternative au tome 7. Dans sa chambre d'hopital, Harry joue les malades catatoniques. Harry rêve du passé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Malefoy viendrait le forcer à regarder la vérité en face et qui sait ? lui donner envie d'ouvrir les yeux os


_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**_L'horloge _**

Ronronnement régulier des appareils médicaux. Respiration un brin trop rapide pour être sereine. Les muscles qui se contractent et la main qui resserre le drap à intervalles irréguliers. Les paupières tressaillent, s'humidifient et parfois une larme glisse sous les joues creuses.

Une attente teintée de douleur. Un silence tendu peuplé de vides, d'un rien qui pourtant empli l'air. Une chambre froide, blanche, carrelée au sol avec une lumière aussi blafarde que le visage d'un cadavre. Pas de fleurs sur une table dans un coin, pas de télévision non plus, il n'en a pas besoin. Une chemise de nuit en papier avec les mots Hôpital Sainte Mangouste qui déroulent dans tous les sens comme un panneau lumineux de pharmacie.

Un drap fin qui ne tient pas chaud. Mais dans les hôpitaux, la température est réglée pour être constante et les patients n'ont pas froids, paraît-il.

La bouche qui s'ouvre et se ferme, le souffle qui s'en échappe discontinu. Cette même bouche qui gémit, qui appelle, qui murmure, qui supplie au gré des heures qui défilent.

Et dans ce silence bruyant, l'insupportable monotonie provoquée par l'horrible chose banale en face du lit.

_Tic… tac… tic… tac… tic… tac…_

Deux banales tiges de métal qui bougent invariablement, rappellent que le temps passe. Les aiguilles avancent encore et encore. Inlassablement. Provoquant toujours le même bruit régulier dans la pièce. Sans accro, sans retard.

L'heure est l'heure et l'horloge est toujours à l'heure.

A l'heure de quoi, à l'heure de qui ? Quelle heure est la bonne ?

Il semblerait presque que s'il reste là, à regarder simplement ces aiguilles se déplacer sur le cadran, dans cette cage dorée recouverte de quartz, tout s'effacera.

Les morts ne seront plus décédés, le rire de Ron résonnera de nouveau dans ses oreilles. Ce ne sera plus une simple réminiscence de ses souvenirs. La voix courroucée d'Hermione lui vrillera les tympans avant qu'il ne sente ses bras l'entourer comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, comme si ils n'étaient encore que des enfants.

Il espère. Tous les jours. Toutes les nuits. Que l'horloge et ses aiguilles changent de sens, remontent le temps, l'espace, ramènent le passé au présent et le présent à l'avenir.

Que tout soit comme avant.

Que tout soit sécurisé.

Mais l'horloge va de l'avant impitoyablement avec la perfidie de celle qui sait que quoi qu'il se passe, le temps passe et lui reste figé en arrière, marionnette privée des fils qui l'animaient, prenant la poussière dans une chambre.

Les larmes coulent stupidement sur ses joues creusées et son corps affaibli par les soins.

Satanés médicomages qui le tiennent en vie et le ramènent un peu plus dans le monde des vivants. Ce monde qui l'adule. Ce monde qu'il exècre. Il aimerait que ses visages cessent de le hanter, que ces imbéciles cessent de tenter de le garder en vie.

Il aimerait qu'on l'oublie.

Par-dessus tout, il aimerait oublier.

_flic floc flic floc flic floc_

La pluie tombe sur les trottoirs grisâtres de Londres. Il réfléchit. Si le ciel et la terre sont condamnés à ne jamais se rencontrer, alors s'il pleure, sans doute pourra t'il relier les âmes des morts aux vivantes. Peut être pourra t'il oublier pourquoi là haut, tant d'étoiles lui reprochent sa naissance...

Ont-ils déjà reconstruits les murs abîmés de Poudlard ? Qui dirige l'école à présent ? Rogue a-t-il été enterré dans une sépulture convenant à son rôle ? Et Teddy… qui s'occupe de Teddy ? Il ferme les yeux.

Ca ne sert à rien de penser à ça. Tout est fini à présent... qu'on le laisse tranquille bercé par le souvenir des morts.

L'eau tape sur les vitres dans une langueur répétitive. C'est difficile de percevoir les variations infinitésimales d'une onde qui semble toujours avoir la même fréquence. Pleut-il vraiment dehors ?

Il se rallonge et ferme les yeux.

_flic floc _

Les bruit se mélangent et se confondent jusqu'à passer à l'arrière plan de ses pensées.

_Tic… tac…_

Harry s'endort.

* * *

Ses yeux papillonnent doucement. Le mouvement s'accélère. Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur le plafond ivoire.

Une migraine carabinée s'est installée au niveau de ses tempes. Il lui semble que ses veines menacent de sortir de son corps. Il tourne la tête.

Un plateau est posé un peu plus loin, sur cette table à roulettes qui semble être la même dans tous les hôpitaux du monde. L'odeur qui s'en dégage ne rappelle rien. Comme pour tous les hôpitaux.

Il change de côté.

Un livre est posé sur la table de chevet. Quelqu'un est venu.

Il porte ses yeux sur la fenêtre.

Il fait nuit. Les lumières des lampadaires lui parviennent. Mais elles sont fausses autant que celles du ministère. Il le sait. L'époque où il s'émerveillait de toutes ses découvertes sur le monde de la magie est loin. Le temps de son enfance est loin. Il souhaiterait que non.

Il repense à Ron qui doit sûrement veiller dans une chambre, ou dormir, ou pleurer, ou soutenir son frère, ou sa famille. N'importe où sauf dans ce fauteuil près de lui.

Des pas vont et viennent dans le couloir. Des silhouettes obscurcissent la vitre en verre martelé. Aucune ne s'arrête devant sa porte. Aucune ne rentre.

Harry ne voit jamais personne. Qui viendrait voir le Survivant maintenant que son travail est terminé ?

Ses émeraudes se teintent de tristesse une fois de plus.

_Tic tac tic tac tic tac_

Cette foutue horloge bouge toujours. on dirait qu'elle se moque de lui avec ses aiguilles qui lui servent de moustache. _**Harry, tu es toujours là hein ? Tu ne partiras pas. Jamais. Regarde comme c'est facile de rester ici toujours, il te suffit de m'écouter... Laisse moi te bercer, tu verras avec le temps tous t'oublieront. Tu ne trouveras plus de livres sur ta table de chevet, tu ne verras plus de fleurs non plus. Mais ce n'est pas grave Harry... Ecoute moi ...**_

_Tic tac tic tac tic tac_

Elle tourne tourne, tourne sans cesse et lui reste là, sur ce lit, à attendre. Si seulement il pouvait effacer ses pêchés comme on efface à la gomme un mauvais trait de crayon...

Il pense à Dumbledore. Il revoit sans cesse son regard suppliant fixant Rogue sans ciller. Il sent dans ses narines l'odeur de l'herbe emplie d'humidité de cette nuit sordide. Le rayon vert qui fuse. Le corps de son mentor qui tombe, lentement, inévitablement.

Il imagine son âme s'envoler.

Bêtement, Harry se demande si son mentor est arrivé au ciel ou s'il veille encore sur lui, sous une forme invisible. Une fois de plus, il voudrait trouver le moyen de ne pas se reprocher sa mort.

Le sourire déformé de Ginny lui revient. Le souvenir de ses caresses. Il tend la joue en avant, sentant pratiquement la chaleur de ses mains glisser sur sa peau.

Il ouvre sa chemise en tâtonnant, son visage toujours avancé.

Il imagine ses mains longues, parcourues de minuscules tâches de rousseur passer et repasser sur son torse, ses lèvres embrasser son front bouillant de fièvre.

Harry retombe sur le matelas silencieusement, transpirant. Ginny ne viendra plus. Elle le lui a dit et il a fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

Il gémit.

La nuit finit par l'aspirer.

* * *

Le soleil éclaire ses paupières. Il voit la fin de son rêve dans un dégradé de couleurs chaudes et se surprend à penser que ses couleurs sont celles de litres de sang de tous les innocentes de la guerre.

Il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. Alors comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il entend les pas dans le couloir se rapprocher de sa porte, lorsqu'il sent l'aura maintenant familière qu'il a apprit à reconnaître, il ne bouge pas, ne tremble pas. Il tente même de retenir sa respiration.

Si seulement le monde pouvait l'oublier, peut être pourrait-il oublier le monde ?

Ses paupières se serrent furieusement alors qu'il accroche les draps pour ne pas crier sa douleur.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et se referme le rassure.

Les chaussures ne font pas beaucoup de bruit. Une main fraîche se pose sur son front et balaie ses mèches trempées par la sueur.

Il entend soupirer.

Ses traits se détendent et il se calme.

Une chaise crisse sur le sol, un bruit délicat de vêtements que l'on enlève. Le livre de la table de chevet est sûrement dans les mains de son propriétaire.

Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû regarder le titre hier.

Une voix s'élève, dépourvue de sa hauteur et de sa verve habituelle. Il voudrait subitement ouvrir les yeux pour contempler l'image qui s'offre certainement à lui, pour lui. Juste pour lui.

Si le monde ne l'oublie pas, a-t-il le droit d'oublier le monde ?

_tic tac tic tac_

Pour une fois, le son des aiguilles est une délivrance. Ses oreilles écoutent la voix qui raconte avec chaleur et tendresse l'histoire de David Copperfield.

Il s'endort le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Les jours passent dans cette chambre où personne ne vient. Les visites quotidiennes qu'il fait semblant d'ignorer ne lui suffisent pas. Il voudrait à la fois plus et tellement moins.

Il voudrait vivre mais souhaiterait être mort.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il se surprend à imaginer qu'il pourrait se lever et quitter cette pièce froide et stérile, refaire sa vie.

Sa main le gifle automatiquement.

Il n'a pas le droit de penser cela. Pas le droit de penser qu'il pourrait être heureux alors que tous ces gens sont morts par sa faute. Il n'a pas besoin des regards éplorés de ces familles ni d'entendre leurs supplications muettes, ni de voir leurs éclairs de ressentiments dans leurs prunelles.

Il sait qu'il devrait être mort comme les autres. Il sait qu'il ne mérite pas d'être heureux, qu'il ne doit pas prendre plaisir à ses visites. Un jour, comme toutes les autres, elles finiront par cesser et il sera oublié.

Alors, il pourra oublier aussi. Il voudrait tellement croire à cela. Mais au fond de lui, il sait que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, pas tant qu'il sera en vie.

Il n'a pas la force de se tuer, ni d'arrêter d'espérer.

La fenêtre est ouverte ce matin là. Une brise fraîche entre dans la pièce et souffle sur son visage.

Parfois, Harry aimerait qu'on lui dise qu'il a le droit d'être en vie, qu'il ne doit pas se sentir responsable des morts. Qu'il a fait le bon choix. Qu'il a autant le droit d'être en vie que n'importe qui.

Parfois, il aimerait que cette voix résonne avec douceur auprès de ses oreilles et lui dise qu'elle sera toujours là et qu'il a bien fait.

Souvent, il aimerait qu'elle lui prenne la main.

Mais il s'en veut aussi de penser ces choses là. De vouloir être en vie. De vouloir continuer à vivre. D'être heureux d'entendre les battements de son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine.

Il s'en veut de ne pas être mort. Il s'en veut d'aimer la vie.

Alors, il ferme les paupières jusqu'à en avoir mal et écoute l'horloge.

Et s'endort à nouveau.

* * *

C'est encore l'heure de la visite. Harry le sait, il n'arrête pas de surveiller l'heure depuis son réveil.

Il y a toujours en lui cette voix qui culpabilise d'attendre avec autant d'ardeur. Mais elle est de moins en présente, ou peut être ne l'écoute t'il plus depuis longtemps.

La fièvre a finit par tomber et il ne rêve plus de Ginny toutes les nuits. Ni d'elle ni de ses mains, ni de son corps, ni de ses tâches de rousseur. Il n'a plus chaud en y pensant. Il n'a plus mal en y pensant.

Il n'entend plus le rire de Ron ni la voix d'Hermione. Il ne voit plus Dumbledore mourir sous ses yeux impuissants. Il ne pense plus autant que la mort de Sirius est de sa faute.

Il pense toujours que ce qu'il fait n'est pas la solution. Il continue de regarder les moustaches débiles de l'horloge ronde. Elle essaye toujours de le narguer mais, elle aussi, il a décidé de ne plus l'écouter.

Si, il n'écoute plus ses remords, ni la petite voix, alors tout s'arrêtera, elles partiront et il ira mieux.

Les pas...

Il se couche et ferme les yeux comme toujours.

La porte claque et il masque sa surprise du mieux qu'il peut c'est à dire parfaitement. Il a apprit à devenir impassible depuis le temps qu'il fait semblant. Quand on commence à revêtir un masque, ce dernier finit par nous envahir totalement et Harry ne sait plus si il ne fait que jouer, ou si le masque a finit par prendre possession de son âme.

Vaguement, il se demande : _"Si c'est le cas, comment ferais-je pour m'en débarrasser ?"_

Aujourd'hui les pas sont nerveux. Ils tournent et tournent encore dans la pièce. Harry est content d'avoir les yeux fermés car au moins, il n'a pas le tournis.

Et puis, il sent un léger vent et comprend qu'un bras est proche de lui. Il guette la caresse sur son front mais elle ne vient pas. A la place, ce sont deux bras solides qui l'empoignent et le secouent.

« - Potter espèce d'enfoiré, tu vas te réveiller oui ?

- Réveilles toi connard ! Tu imagines ce que je ressens ? »

Les bras le lâchent. Il retombe mollement sur le lit, s'interdisant de vérifier si ces bras sont toujours entiers.

« - Tous les jours je viens, je te fais la lecture, je te parle même Potter ! Tu sais ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, à quel point le ministère discrédite tes faits et gestes ? Il ruine ta réputation en racontant que tu n'es qu'un illuminé, que tu as fait n'importe quoi, que des milliers de gens sont morts par ta faute. Scrimgeour se pavane dans des costumes ridicules insinuant que n'importe quel Doxy a été plus utile que toi durant la guerre ! Et toi tu es là dans ce lit et tu dors. TOUT LE TEMPS POTTER ! Je suis venu le matin, l'après-midi, le soir, j'ai essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était comme si tu m'entendais mais je n'en peux plus. Entendre cet enfoiré dire que tu n'as rien fait pendant la guerre alors que je t'ai vu combattre et protéger plus de gens que cet imbécile ne pourra rencontrer dans une vie entière ! »

La porte s'ouvre. Un livre vole et atterrit sur le ventre d'Harry qui étouffe un gémissement de stupeur.

« - Potter putain qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te réveiller ! Granger est dans un lit semblable au tien, entre la vie et la mort, la famille Weasley n'ose pas venir te voir parce qu'ils sont trop fiers de toi, JE viens te voir et toi tu es là, à pioncer comme un bienheureux ?

- Les gens ont toujours besoin de toi. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un sur cette foutue planète pour avoir besoin de toi Potter. Alors, il serait temps que tu l'acceptes, que tu ravales ta lâcheté et que tu bouges tes fesses, parce que c'est le bordel sans toi. »

La porte claque.

Pour une fois, Harry se rend compte qu'il ne veut pas dormir.

Il pleut à nouveau dehors.

Il se demande si un jour le soleil reviendra sur son visage pour sécher la pluie qui en tombe.

* * *

Il touche la peau de ses joues en tremblant depuis une demi-heure. Il sait qu'il y a une salle de bains à quelques pas et que s'il veut, il peut aller voir à quoi il ressemble.

Ses mains tremblent encore plus à l'idée de s'apercevoir, de s'affronter dans un miroir. Il a peur de ce qu'il est devenu, peur d'être submergé de honte, peur tout simplement de ce qu'il est.

Il réfléchit à cette histoire.

Le ministère devrait aller se faire foutre. Il a finit son travail non ? Que lui demande-t-on de plus ? Les gens sont-ils véritablement incapables de se prendre en main, seuls ? Faudra t'il toujours qu'il soit derrière eux à les guider ? Y a t'il marqué maître spirituel dans son dos depuis sa naissance ou quoi ? Ils ne peuvent pas régler leurs problèmes seuls ?

D'un seul coup, il comprend Dumbledore. Etre un héros, un guide, pour un peuple entier est un poids immense. Harry voudrait refuser. Au fond de lui il le voudrait sincèrement. Il a déjà donné. Trop. Pourtant il se souvient de la supplication cachée dans la voix.

Le monde a besoin de lui. A t'il le droit d'abandonner le monde ?

Il pourrait l'avoir s'il avait refusé de vivre. S'il avait refusé de combattre Voldemort, refuser de porter le poids de la pseudo destruction du monde sur ses épaules. Mais il a accepté le combat. Il a accepté la possibilité que tous ne survivent pas au combat final. Il n'a pas le droit de faillir maintenant. Pas le droit de rejeter ce pour quoi il fait. Pas le droit de laisser passer sa vie avant ses responsabilités.

_Et puis..._

Il jette son drap sur le côté et pose un pied dénudé sur le sol carrelé. Le second le suit. Il s'appuit dessus et manque de tomber en avant.

Se pourrait t'il qu'il ne sache plus comment marcher ?

Un rire nerveux le secoue. Il se rassoit.

Doucement les tremblements cessent. Un plateau apparaît près de lui.

Manger lui donnera des forces.

* * *

La nourriture n'a pas de goût. Un moment, il se demande ce que ça peut être puis il passe à autre chose. Quelle importance après tout ? S'il est capable de manger, c'est qu'il est en vie et s'il est en vie, quelle importance a le contenu de son assiette ?

Le repas terminé, il repousse le plateau.

Quelle tête peut-il bien faire à cet instant alors qu'il se demande au bout de combien de temps il va s'effondrer sur le sol en gémissant. Atteindra-t-il aujourd'hui la salle de bain ?

Bah après tout, s'il n'essaye pas, comment savoir ?

Cette fois, il finit à terre au bout de trois pas. Le carrelage est glacé ou est-ce son corps qui est trop chaud ?

Il se plongerai volontiers dans cette réflexion. Son front paraît presque soupirer de contentement lorsqu'il le pose contre le revêtement. Il sourit stupidement.

Et ferme les yeux.

* * *

C'est à peine s'il entend la porte s'ouvrir. A peine s'il tremblote lorsque les pas se retrouvent à la hauteur de ses yeux et qu'une chaussure éclatante de propreté se pose sur sa tête.

« - Tu as finis par arrêter ta comédie stupide Potter ? »

Malgré l'apprêté de la voix, Harry saisit la note de soulagement et d'amusement présente dans la voix.

Il ne dit rien quand il se sent soulevé et que deux mains emprisonnent sa taille. Il se retrouve devant le visage pâle encadré de mèches blondes de Malefoy et arrête de penser. A vrai dire, que pourrait t'il bien trouver à sortir ?

Son doigt se tend et indique la salle de bain.

Malefoy ne dit rien et le tenant toujours par la taille, le conduit vers l'horrible miroir.

Dès qu'il le lâche, Harry s'agrippe aux rebords du lavabo. Il soupire et inspire fermement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Deux orbes verts teintés de rouge le fixent hébétés. La lumière de la pièce le rend pratiquement aveugle. Il s'habitue et les contours de son visage lui sont plus précis.

A travers ses lunettes, qu'il aperçoit sur lui sans comprendre quand il a bien pu les mettre, il voit celui qu'il est devenu.

Un visage hagard, creusé par le manque de nourriture qu'il s'auto afflige depuis plusieurs mois. Des joues vides, pâles, des cernes malgré le nombre d'heures passées à dormir, signe de ces nuits agitées.

Mais il y a dans son regard de la détermination et non plus de la résignation.

Il s'asperge d'eau et la sensation de cette fraîcheur coulant entre ses doigts lui rend la vie qu'il avait abandonnée. Il attrape à l'aveuglette une serviette, s'essuie le visage et remet ses lunettes.

Ses cheveux sont plus longs qu'avant. Il les enserre dans son poignet. Un catogan, il pourrait en porter un, comme Bill. La texture est plus douce que dans le passé et ils retombent sur le bord de ses épaules.

Harry se surprend à aimer cette coiffure.

Il touche ses joues. Quelqu'un a prit soin de le raser souvent. Pas un poil ne ressort sur sa peau. Il pense à Malefoy puis sourit.

Non, le monde n'est pas en si mauvais état ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, il se rend compte que le blond n'est plus là. Finalement, être riche, ça donne quand même un minimum d'éducation.

Ces pas sont plus rythmés maintenant et ses jambes ne flageolent plus.

Il serait presque fier de lui.

Il quitte la pièce et s'avance dans la chambre. Malefoy est assit sur sa chaise habituelle, jambes croisées et lit tranquillement. Il hausse un sourcil aristocratique dans sa direction et Harry manque de s'étouffer.

Comment se type fait-il pour avoir l'air si classe en toutes circonstances ?

Il passe devant lui en titubant et se demande pourquoi ses jambes le lâchent devant cet enfoiré. Finalement, il s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

Son ennemi déjà se relève et époussette ces vêtements en s'approchant de la porte.

« - Je suppose que je peux revenir te voir demain, je ne te trouverai pas par terre. Alors à demain Potter »

Et la porte se referme tranquillement.

Harry se recouche et se tourne dans le lit.

* * *

Les semaines ont passées depuis sa première tentative.

Tous les jours Malefoy vient, enlève sa veste et passe un bras autour de ses hanches.

Ils vont marcher. Dans l'hôpital et même dans la sorte de jardin qu'il possède. Ils avancent dans les allées et Harry savoure l'air comme si chacune de ses respirations était une bénédiction. En quelque sorte c'est le cas.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire.

Ses mois de réflexion entre les quatre murs oxygénés de la chambre semblent loin. Le passé dans sa globalité lui semble inatteignable.

Dans le cocon soyeux formé par le bruit de leurs pas, de leurs respirations et les bruits de la nature, Harry se sent en paix. Il en profite. La paix, il le sait, ne dure jamais plus que quelques battements de cœur.

Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup.

Parfois Malefoy lui parle de l'extérieur, de Scrimgeour, de ce qu'il devra faire en sortant. Il lui parle de la reconstruction qui s'opère, du rôle de Bill avec Gringotts. Il passe sous silence ses difficultés, sa vie à lui et Harry ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Lui-même ne s'imagine pas lui parler de _sa_ vie.

Ils ne parlent pas des disparus. Ils ne parlent pas de Ron, son ami Ron qui ne sait plus quoi faire, qui n'ose plus venir. Ils ne parlent pas de Ginny qui s'est mariée avec un autre. Ni non plus d'Hermione qui gît sur son lit, blanche et sereine, ni vivante ni morte.

Il ne lui propose pas d'aller la voir. Il sait sans doute qu'Harry ne pourrait lui dire oui. Même s'il voudrait la voir, il ne se sent pas encore prêt à affronter cette image.

Le plus souvent Harry écoute et ne parle que quand c'est nécessaire. Malefoy semble blessé de cette attitude mais compréhensif aussi. Qui aurait crut qu'un être comme lui pouvait être capable de tant de subtilités ?

La chambre ne sent plus autant les médicaments à présent. Depuis son réveil, les infirmières ont amenées toutes les plantes envoyées par ses amis. La chambre est presque aussi verte que blanche. Luna est passée un jour, déposer une série de talismans de guérison d'après elle. Ils ne lui ont rien fait mais ils les trouvent jolis et certains tintinnabulent subtilement. Il y a aussi une photo des Weasley où ils lui font tous un sourire qui se veut joyeux en agitant les mains. Au début Ron se tenait toujours en retrait regardant ailleurs maintenant il lui lance des clins d'œil et s'est rapproché.

Harry ne désespère pas, Ron va revenir.

Alors, il saisit le cadre en souriant et le réduit avant de le ranger. Puis il vide son armoire en sifflotant et se déplace dans la pièce avec aisance. Et les heures défilent sur l'horloge murale.

Aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial. Il a prévu une surprise. Il se sent un peu comme un gamin qui prévoit une bêtise et rit à l'avance de sa blague.

Le blond pénètre dans la pièce et Harry le salut, debout près de la table de chevet. Les sourcils de Malefoy se soulèvent et Harry sourit légèrement, un peu nerveux.

Après son réveil pathétique, Malefoy a continué d'emmener ces livres même s'il ne les lit plus à voix haute. Ce qui est regrettable même s'il ne lui dira jamais. Tout y passe, des livres philosophiques aux romans des romantiques français. Actuellement il semble avoir décidé de dévorer la Comédie Humaine dans son intégralité.

Harry tient le livre d'une main, sa baguette fermement serrés dans l'autre. Il ne dit rien, il sourit juste.

Il suit le regard de Malefoy qui se pose tour à tour sur lui, ses habits, le livre, la baguette et finalement sur le sac posé devant les jambes d'Harry. Il ne dit rien et empoigne le sac.

Harry passe devant lui et avant de franchir la porte se tourne vers l'immense horloge.

_tic tac tic tac ti..._

Il ne sait pas où il va vivre, qui il va voir, ce qu'il veut faire. Il ne sait rien comme toujours.

Mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas rester là. L'inaction, ça n'a jamais vraiment été son domaine.

Un rayon fuse et désintègre l'austère et mécanique cycle des heures.

Le temps est une notion qu'il nous appartient de définir.

Il répond par un haussement d'épaules au regard surpris de son vis à vis.

« - Elle me revenait pas cette montre. »

La porte se referme sans bruit et les murs blancs retournent à leur silence, à cet espace où le temps est figé. A la place de l'horloge, pour seul témoin du passé, une cicatrice.

**FIN**

* * *

Hum, comment dire, il se trouve que ça traîne sur mon pc depuis une éternité (on va dire deux ans mais je ne vais pas m'avancer trop). Je n'osais pas trop la mettre en ligne. A vous de me dire ce que ça vaut.

Alfa


End file.
